<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalming Down by starry_dynamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448120">Kalming Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_dynamo/pseuds/starry_dynamo'>starry_dynamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Dominant Aerith, F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, Post-Canon, Submissive Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_dynamo/pseuds/starry_dynamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Episode 1, Aerith is anxious being out in the world, but alone with Cloud at the inn in Kalm, she discovers Cloud has kept a souvenir from a particular Midgar escapade, and gets some ideas to keep herself distracted...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kalming Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FFVII was the first fandom I ever wrote fanfic for, back in the ancient days long before AO3 existed.</p>
<p>I don't think I ever thought it would come to this.</p>
<p>(There may be more to this eventually, but I make no promises. Sorry.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aerith hated being outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she should have liked it. Even in the wastelands around the city there were green things, hidden pockets of life… but every time she looked up, she felt like she was going to fall away into the open sky. She wasn’t sure how to explain it to the others; all of them had grown up somewhere else, somewhere out here. Aerith had spent her entire life in the slums beneath the plate, except for the part she’d spent confined in Shinra labs--and even though that had technically been above the plate, she’d still never seen the sky. Now that they were exiles from Midgar, out here in this world with no boundaries, no direction… she never felt safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their arrival in the village of Kalm was a relief, because they could finally get a real room in a real building and have a roof over their heads again. When the others suggested they split up to go shop for supplies and find out if there was any word in town about Sephiroth, she’d quickly deferred, offering to stay in their suite at the inn and take inventory of what they’d been able to bring with them instead. It was even more welcome when Cloud volunteered to stay behind as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, everyone left and it was just the two of them. Cloud was quiet as usual, and seemed inclined to just get to work: he hefted his bag onto the bed and started to pull things out, sorting clothes, supplies, and mementos of his odd jobs in Midgar into neat piles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith flopped onto the bed next to him with a drawn out sigh. She kicked off her shoes, stretched her feet, then rolled over to watch him. Most of what he had with him was expectedly practical, and she was impressed by his ability to pack so much into such a small space, but then a flash of something dark and silky caught her attention. Aerith sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You still have it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud flushed and started to bundle the ruffled dress back down into where it had been crammed in the depths of his duffel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Aerith laughed. “Don’t put it away. Let me see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crawled across the bed, kneeling beside the bag and helping to pull out the luxurious satiny material. “It’s so soft… and you looked so sexy in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud shook his head, red color spreading across his cheeks, creeping towards his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious,” Aerith repeated, placing her hands over his, holding the dress. “You were really beautiful. I wish I’d gotten more time alone with you in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard his breath catch slightly, and she leaned closer, “Will you put it on again, for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no one here. They won’t be coming back soon. Besides,” she pulled away and slipped down off the bed, half-skipping over to the door and throwing the deadbolt. “They have to knock. No one can blame us for being paranoid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud, by the bed, was still holding the dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleeeease?” Aerith begged, coming up behind him and putting her hands on his hips, pressing herself against his back. “Just for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cloud relented, though his face was still beet red. “Just for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” She danced away from him, grinning, giddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered the dress into his arms, then dug for a little matching bag that had been with it. He turned towards her. “But I’m not changing in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, boo,” Aerith answered, mock-pouting. “Fine. You can go in the bathroom. But don’t take too long!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He definitely took too long. Aerith was restless, fidgety, and she couldn’t stop thinking about the way he’d looked in that dress before, the way he moved on stage, that sharp vulnerability in his eyes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d always liked boys, and knew that girls were “supposed to” by someone’s stupid rules, but she’d always thought girls were beautiful, too, loved their softness, imagined… Well, imagined all kinds of things. And she was good enough with people that she knew that no matter what proper society said, there were plenty of arrangements other than just a man and a woman together that not only could happen but did, all around her. It felt natural to her for people to follow their hearts, to find love and pleasure with whoever they wanted. Aerith hadn’t had a lot of chance to experiment herself, of course, but she’d had plenty of time to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Cloud dressed like that, though, it had stirred something hungry and new, and the thought of having him alone to herself… She bit her lip, and tried to wait patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after a long silence, the bathroom door opened, and Cloud stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had outdone himself. The dress was a little rumpled, but it was tailored perfectly, the bodice still fitting snug and graceful to his slim torso, dipping to reveal an expanse of creamy neck. He wasn’t wearing a wig, but his hair fell around his face in softer strands where his fingers had run through it, and he’d even gone as far as to touch his lips with a little of the lipstick he’d worn that night -- he must have had it in that bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith stood and rushed toward him, stepping so close that she could feel the burning heat of his body. He looked away from her, embarrassed, but she reached up and took his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” she told him with utter honesty, before a hint of the teasing returned to her voice. “Our beautiful courtesan, Claudia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away at that, shaking his head. “Not ‘Claudia.’ That’s my mother’s name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith laughed. “That’s so cute! You’re named after her! Okay… what then?” Rather than turning him back around, she slid up behind him once more, slipping her hands around the silky bodice, feeling his firm muscles beneath the fabric and boning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, just not that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about just ‘girl’ then?” Aerith asked, lowering her voice, her lips brushing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing, but she felt the goosebumps rise along his skin, felt him lean into her, ever so slightly. She let her hands slide down, onto the ruffles at his hips, then back up, up his back, to his taught shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sexy girl,” she purred, and shoved him against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled forward, startled, and caught himself, arms braced just above shoulder height, but he didn’t resist her as she pressed herself against him, hard. He was only a little taller than her, and it was easy for him to press her lips against his ear. “Like that?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud made a soft noise that wasn’t protest. His breathing was fast, and this close to him, she could feel his heart pounding. She let him go, but didn’t pull away. He stayed there, pressed against the wall, face turned slightly to the side. His lips were parted, his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith reached down and gathered handfuls of the heavy skirt, it taking her a moment to get beneath the petticoat to hike it up so she could reach beneath. When she did, she was startled to find another layer of thin satin. She leaned away just enough to confirm it with her eyes-- beneath the skirt, he was wearing a pair of silky black panties, clinging tightly to his toned ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but touch, using her body to pin his skirt up as she slid her hands along the curves of his ass, then down, between his legs, where the fabric clung tight to his balls. Her fingers slid lightly against the fabric and Cloud moaned, spreading his legs a little in spite himself. Rather than give him more of that, though, she let her hand move around to the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was incredibly hard, his erection tenting the sheer cloth, which, though it seemed tailored to support this arrangement of genitalia (of course, Andrea and his crew clearly had experience with this), struggled to contain it. She traced her fingers up his length, the cloth clinging to every inch of it, and teased a touch across the head. There was a growing damp spot there already, and she rubbed gently, enjoying the way the satin felt, slick against the tender skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was making little wordless noises, and his hips bucked against her hand, begging for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting wet for me, Cloud?” she crooned, sliding her hand back down his erection to cup his balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he gasped, “Aerith…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm?” Aerith asked, her hands back on his hips, but he didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking that as encouragement, she slipped a hand into his panties, tugging them down a little as she cupped his ass, though she could tell they were still clinging to his cock in the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” she repeated, as her fingers curved, slipping between his cheeks, “so… fuckable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers pressed in, hard, suddenly there, against his hole. Cloud cried out before he cut himself off, his mouth pressed into the curve of his arm, leaving a pink smudge of lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Aerith leaned her chin against his shoulder, inches away from his face. He opened his eyes, blinking but meeting her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips moved, voice muffled but clear: “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith tilted her head, her fingers still pushed tight against him. “Please…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes closed again, and he made another noise, not wanting to be forced to say it, but she didn’t relent, neither pulling away nor giving him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Aerith…” He writhed against her, pushing back into her fingers. “Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck you?” she asked demurely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud gave a choked moan. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Aerith answered, and pushed a finger in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud shuddered against her, something in him giving way, relaxing into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy, exactly: he was dry, nothing on her hands but his sweat and the traces of pre that had been soaking his panties. She moved gently, working him open so she could move, but he was thrusting against her with raw need, driving himself onto her fingers as much as she was pushing into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she didn’t want to hurt him. She paused. “Should I get something to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cloud grunted, but shook his head quickly. “No, fuck, don’t stop. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated, but even if she was hurting him, he clearly really wanted more. She began to draw her finger in and out, and even without lubrication, it did get easier. She moved in a rhythm and his hips followed her, still thrusting back against her as if begging for more. She gave it to him, pulling out, but only so she could add a second finger, forcing it into his needy hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were tears in his eyes but his whimpers were purely need, his movements an erratic humping between fucking himself on her fingers and pressing his cock into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers were all the way deep, but when she shifted her angle slightly, she heard him gasp, hips jerking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There?” she asked, but didn’t want for a response before she drove her fingers in harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clearly the correct thing to do. He moaned incoherently, the force of his hips against her and the wall redoubling. She could feel him tensing, feel everything building. Was he really going to come from her fingers inside him? The thought was thrilling. She pushed herself harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then -- he cried out, his ass clenching around her as his hips thrust against the wall, She could feel the panties pulling against the back of her hand as his cock jerked, feel the spreading warmth as the liquid ran down the satiny cloth, covering everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her fingers there for a long moment, enjoying the feeling, before she slowly withdrew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud collapsed against the wall, breathing ragged, but the tension in his body gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aerith stepped back, letting him go. His dress was disheveled, his skin damp with sweat, but he was still the most desirable thing she had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at her, and she beamed at him. “I’m going to wash my hands. Then… hm, shall we see what you can do for me in return?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, forehead falling back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take that off, if you want,” she added, “but…” she trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and looked over at her again, questioning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep that packed, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud laughed, but she saw him smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After all... You never know when we might need it again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>